


1:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl wrapped her arms around him.
Kudos: 1





	1:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Supergirl wrapped her arms around him after he repaired a stuffed animal.

THE END


End file.
